The end of a war
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Après la bataille contre Chase, la Team Arrow est enfin en  Grandes Vacances  Mais après le piège qui aurait pu coûter la vie à Oliver et Felicity les choses ont changé entre eux. Voici ma version de la fin de la Saison 5. Attention Spoiler suite à des photos du 5.23 dévoilées hier sur Twitter. Petite Reviews apprécié.


**Bonjour cher fans du Olicity, vous aller dire que je ne cesse d'écrire des OS, moi qui détesté la S5, le 5.20 et le 5.21 j'ai pris plaisir à les regarder de même que le 5.22. Si bien que je suis impatiente de voir le dernier épisode et j'espère que le Olicity va revenir, reste à voir comment on doit prendre leur scène en tête à tête.**

 **Attention, une petite scène spoiler tiré d'une photo dévoilée hier sur Twitter.**

 **Comme d'habitude, à part le court dialogue entre notre petit couple avec un rajout de ma part, seule la trame de l'histoire m'appartient.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Titre —** **The end of a war**

Flash-Back

Thea emmène les autres à l'écart, en demandant qui voulait reprendre du gâteau afin de laisser son frère en tête à tête avec Felicity.

\- C'était subtil. Tellement subtil. J'imagine que vu que le dîner à Chez Marta était une ruse, ils pensent qu'on mérite un moment en tête à tête.

\- Et c'est vrai ? Je ne savais pas si c'était…

\- On peut y aller petit à petit.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup.

\- C'est difficile pour toi non ?

\- Hypothétiquement ressortir avec mon ex-fiancée ? Non. C'est…

\- Non. Je parlais des « Grandes vacances » comme ils les appellent.

\- C'est incroyablement difficile. C'est limite impossible.

\- On a gagné. Oliver, on a gagné. Prends un peu de reculs, tu vois ? Tu pourrais mettre tes pieds en l'air quel que soit l'état de tes chaussettes. Tu pourrais juste… Dieu m'en garde… Te détendre.

\- Ouais.

Le silence s'installait entre les deux ex-fiancés avant que Oliver brise le silence.

\- Tu sais… Pour nous deux… J'en serais ravie… Enfin si tu le souhaites !

Felicity lui avait fait un tendre sourire avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres.

\- J'en serais ravie. Mais…

Oliver prit peur de ce qu'elle allait lui dire, mais la voir sourire lui fit comprendre que « le mais » n'allait pas être douloureux.

\- Je voudrais faire les choses doucement.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Et secrètement si possible.

\- Bien sûr.

Tous deux s'étaient souri et le fête d'anniversaire une joie pour Oliver qui avait enfin retrouvé la femme qu'il aimait.

Flash-Back

Les jours suivants avaient été plutôt délicats pour Oliver. Après l'enlèvement des membres de son équipe mais aussi de Thea et Quentin Lance, Oliver avait demandé à Felicity et à John de partir loin de lui. Au début, Felicity n'était pas trop d'accord avec cette décision, mais Oliver avait su se montrer convaincant. Seulement, rien ne s'était déroulé comme il l'avait souhaité et à leurs tours furent enlevé. Avec l'aide de Merlyn et Nyssa, Oliver s'était rendu sur Lian Yu pour le combat final et avait demandé à Slade de l'aider. Après un combat des plus difficile que Oliver avait dû mener, la Team d'Oliver avait gagné mais avait subi une perte. En effet, en voulant protéger sa fille, Malcolm Merlyn avait été tué. Du côté de leurs ennemis, ils avaient subi de lourdes pertes, notamment Evelyn la traite qui avait été tué par Slade mais aussi l'ensemble des hommes de Chase. Talia avait survécue mais finirait sa vie dans une prison à Nanda Parbat, quand à Chase qui était lui aussi grièvement blessé avait pris la place de Slade dans la prison de haute sécurité de l'ARGUS. Slade s'était excusé auprès de Felicity et était repartie avec Nyssa.

Au retour à Star City, Oliver avait ramené William à sa mère qui avait dit à Oliver de ne plus jamais les approcher. Mais Felicity s'était mêlé de cette conversation en disant qu'un père, tel qu'il était, avait le droit de connaître son fils et inversement. Mentionnant qu'un enfant n'avait pas le droit d'être privé de son père, vu qu'elle parlait en toute connaissance de cause. Après une longue discussion, Samantha avait pris la décision de dire à William que Oliver était son père. Le jeune garçon avait été heureux de l'apprendre que Oliver était son père.

POV Oliver

Comme chaque matin, j'arrive à la Marie afin de faire mon travail comme je le fais depuis que j'ai été élu Maire de Star City. Une fois dans mon bureau, je consulte mon agenda afin de voir si j'ai des rendez-vous aujourd'hui avant de continuer le travail sur mon projet de rénovation de l'orphelinat. La menace Chase a disparu pour de bon cette fois. Il y a deux mois, cette ordure a enlevé mes amis et les personnes, a qui je tenais le plus en me demandant de faire un choix, à savoir mon fils où l'unique femme de ma vie. Grâce à l'aide de Slade, Nyssa et Merlyn, j'ai réussi à sauver tout le monde. William sait que je suis son père et Samantha a accepté que je le vois un week-end par moi, ce qui est peu mais c'est déjà mieux que rien. J'ai à peine le temps de me remettre sur ce dossier, que mon portable vibre mentionnant que j'ai un message et voir l'expéditeur me fait sourire.

« J'invite Thea à dîner ce soir ça ne te dérange pas. Bisous »

Je souris comme un idiot, heureux de ce message, même si ce n'est pas un message personnel. Après la bataille contre Chase, j'avais décidé de quitter Star City définitivement et de m'éloigner de ceux que j'aimais mais Slade m'a fait comprendre que je ne devais pas partir, que des gens avaient besoin de moi, qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Et je dois dire qu'il a eu raison. D'ailleurs, pour le remercier, je l'ai libéré et Nyssa, lui a proposé de rejoindre la Ligue des Assassins, chose qu'il a accepté. Je repense au message de ma belle, je décide de lui répondre .

De Oliver

À Felicity

« Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas, ma sœur sera enchantée. Je t'embrasse et sache que je t'aime. »

J'envoie ce message, depuis deux mois, tout va pour le mieux entre Felicity et moi et cela depuis la fête d'anniversaire qu'elle m'avait préparé et repense ce qu'il s'est passé après ce combat.

Flash-Back

La bataille avait été rude, mais une fois de plus la Team Arrow avait gagné. De retour à Star City, chacun était rentré chez soi afin de prendre un repos bien mérité. Oliver lui était retourné au bunker vu que c'était là où il vivait. Après avoir pris une douche, il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas seul.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici à cette heure ?

\- Je… J'avais envie de te voir.

Oliver fut surpris par les dires de Felicity, si bien qu'il restait silencieux attendant de voir la suite.

\- Et te remercier, pour m'avoir sauvé, une fois de plus !

\- Felicity. Ils te tenaient, ils allaient te faire du mal.

Ces dires, surprirent Felicity qui se rappelait parfaitement qu'il avait tenu le même discours quand il l'avait sauvé du Comte de Vertigo.

\- Tu as tenu le même discours il y a quelques années.

\- Je m'en souviens et comme tu culpabilisais que j'avais tué je t'avais dit que tu ne seras jamais un choix.

\- À cette époque nous étions que des amis pourtant.

Prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Non, parce que j'étais déjà très amoureux de toi et je voulais te protéger.

Felicity lui sourit et se rapprocha d'Oliver.

\- Je sais et moi aussi j'étais déjà amoureuse de toi, même si à cette époque, je me disais qu'il était impossible qu'une femme comme moi t'intéresse.

Se rapprochant d'elle

\- Pourtant, je n'ai jamais regretté de vivre avec toi. Et si je…

Felicity posa son doigt sur les lèvres d'Oliver avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds l'embrassant d'abord chastement. Oliver heureux de l'initiative de la jeune femme la serra contre son torse et répondit à son baiser. Lorsque Oliver sentit la langue de Felicity quémander l'accès à sa bouche, il ne se fit pas prier et le baiser devint vite langoureux les laissant pantelant.

La suite des choses se fit tout naturellement comme cette fameuse fois où ils avaient l'amour dans le bunker. Heureux de voir l'effet qu'il lui faisait et de voir qui lui arracha deux orgasmes de suite rien qu'avec les préliminaires, Oliver s'apprêtait à venir en elle quand il se retrouva allongé sur le dos.

\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais être la seule à jouir rien qu'avec les préliminaires.

\- J'adore quand tu prends de telles initiatives mon ange !

Il se laissait dominer par cette femme dont il était fou amoureux et quand il sentit son désir dans sa bouche, il rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant. Il adorait quand elle le prenait de cette façon, si bien que même quand il avait couché avec Susan, il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle le prenne ainsi. Déjà qu'il culpabilisait d'avoir trompé Felicity alors qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'y penser plus, tellement ce que l'amour de sa vie lui offrait le rendait fou. Il n'allait pas tarder si elle continuait.

\- Felicity. Je…

Mais il connaissait la jeune femme et savait que quand elle avait décidé quelque chose, elle allait jusqu'au bout et c'est dans un cri que la jouissant le faucha.

Contente du plaisir qu'elle venait de lui donner, Felicity remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de son homme qu'elle embrassa tendrement alors qu'Oliver en profitait pour inverser les rôles.

\- Maintenant je peux reprendre où j'en étais ?

\- À votre guise Monsieur Queen !

Lui rendant son sourire, Oliver entra en elle d'un coup de reins avant de ressortir son sexe de l'antre de sa belle et reprit possession d'elle en allant le plus doucement possible pour la frustrer.

\- Oliver !

\- Oui !?

\- Je t'en prie ?

 _Faisant l'ignorant_ \- Quoi ?

\- Je te déteste parfois !

 _Le sourire aux lèvres_ \- Oui je le sais !

Penchant son visage vers le sien, Oliver l'embrassa tendrement s'enfonçant en elle, avant d'entreprendre une série de longs va et viens tantôt lent, tantôt rapide menant sa partenaire au plaisir ultime. Le cri de jouissance de la jeune femme ne tardait pas à résonner dans le Bunker. Cette nuit-là Oliver et Felicity se donnaient l'un à l'autre plusieurs fois testant par la même occasion la solidité du matériel.

Flash-Back

À repenser à cela, Oliver sent son désir se manifester et décide de ne pas y penser pour essayer d'avoir l'esprit clair et pour éviter de quitter la Mairie pour une rapide partie de jambes en l'air. Au cours de la matinée, Oliver reçu en personne le directeur de l'orphelinat afin de lui parler du projet de rénovation. Le directeur fut heureux du projet d'Oliver, le remerciant chaleureusement. Oliver lui expliquait également que du matériel médical serait mis à disposition pour soigner les enfants en cas de petites blessures sans gravité sans oublier la mise en place de tout le nécessaire à l'apprentissage, mais aussi des livres, des jouets et toutes sortes de choses nécessaires pour faire le bonheur des enfants. Aux alentours de midi, Oliver allait quitter son bureau quand Thea entra avec Felicity qu'il prit dans ses bras et embrassa tendrement.

\- Bonjour toi, tu m'as manqué ce matin.

 _Souriant_ \- Je vois ça !

Thea sourit heureuse de voir que son frère est de nouveau en couple avec la jeune femme qu'elle appréciait énormément. D'ailleurs, elle se rappelait leur échange avant le combat final.

Flash-back 

Oliver avait libéré tout le monde et avait demandé à Malcolm de veiller sur Thea, Felicity, Samantha et Curtis. Pendant qu'il s'occupe de Chase avec John, Nyssa, Slade, John, Rene et Dinah.

\- Non Oliver, laisse-moi venir avec toi.

\- Felicity.

\- Je t'en prie. Dit-elle en posant la main sur son bras

\- Felicity, je me sentirais soulagé et je pourrais me consacrer entièrement à cet ultime combat en te sachant en sécurité.

\- Mais...

\- S'il te plaît. _Avec tendresse_ Je ne veux pas te perdre. Plus maintenant !

Devant les dires d'Oliver, Felicity lit dans ses yeux, tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Alors en guise de réponse, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, entourant sa nuque de ses mains, l'embrassant tendrement. Devant un tel geste de la part de la femme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer, de sa main libre, Oliver entoura la taille fine de Felicity et la ramena contre son torse. C'est devant leurs amis et alliés pour ce combat que les ex-fiancés s'embrassaient langoureusement, leurs langues se caressant, menant un ballet sensuel. À bout de souffle ils se séparaient se souriant.

\- Cela te suffit comme réponse ?

Oliver lui sourit l'embrassant longuement sur front.

\- C'est même mieux que je ne l'espérais !

\- Reviens-moi Oliver. Reviens-moi sain et sauf s'est tout ce que je te demande. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Je sais à présent que la femme que j'en ai jamais cessé d'aimer m'attend. Alors oui je reviendrais.

Après un dernier baiser, Oliver l'avait laissé partir, protégé par Malcolm, Thea serrant son frère dans ses bras et entendit la voix de Slade raisonnait.

\- Je sais maintenant gamin que ta déclaration d'amour à l'égard de Felicity dans ton Manoir était réel. Je sais à présent que cette femme dont tu regardais sans cesse la photo n'était plus celle que tu aimais.

Oliver mit fin à l'étreinte de sa sœur avant de répondre à son ancien mentor et ami.

\- Même si je dois mourir ici, la savoir qu'elle m'aime toujours et qu'elle est en sécurité me suffit !

\- Eh bien n'oublie pas mes enseignants gamin, parce que même si ta chère Felicity est mignonne, je n'ai nullement envie d'être celui qui devrait la réconforter si tu faisais tué !

Oliver sourit à Slade avant de demander à sa sœur de veiller sur sa chére et tendre.

Flash-Back

Depuis ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé sur Lian Yu et même si toute l'équipe se doutait que Oliver et Felicity s'étaient remis ensemble, seul Thea et John, avaient découvert tout à fait par hasard que ces deux-là rattrapaient le temps perdu même au Bunker. En effet, soir en arrivant au Bunker ils avaient surpris le couple en train de s'embrasser, enfin façon de parler puisque Oliver était torse nu et Felicity assise sur son bureau et des bruits qui laissait entendre la suite de leur programme..

\- Tu partais déjeuner Ollie ?

\- Oui, vous vous joignez à moi Mesdemoiselles ?

\- Hum, je ne sais pas, qu'en penses-tu Felicity ?

\- Bah, je ne sais pas trop, on avait l'intention de se faire une journée entre filles, repas entre filles et soirée entre filles.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, vous ne voulez pas de moi c'est ça ?

Voyant le sourire de Thea, il poursuivit.

\- Pauvre de moi, je n'ai plus qu'à me trouver une bonne âme pour déjeuner avec moi. Et je connais une femme qui en sera ravie.

\- Si tu parles de cette femme qui me fait penser à une sorcière, c'est même plus la peine de m'adresser la parole Ollie.

\- Je ne te savais pas si infidèle Oliver, surtout avec cette femme qui est aussi nuisible qu'un cafard !

Oliver sourit sachant qu'il avait tapé dans le mille, car il savait que sa sœur n'avait jamais apprécié Susan ni digéré qu'il sorte avec elle. Felicity non plus ne l'appréciait pas.

\- Susan n'était pas une mauvaise femme comme tu peux le croire Thea.

\- Non c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que cette sorcière avait cherché à te nuire en voulant révèle au monde ta double identité à part cela, j'aurais adoré l'avoir comme belle-sœur !

Oliver éclatait de rire en se disant que si Susan avait été là, le message serait passé sans problème.

\- T'inquiète Speedy, je te taquine. Et puis jamais je ne tromperai la femme que j'aime. J'ai déjà assez culpabilisé quand j'ai couché avec Susan.

\- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu Oliver, même si ça m'a fait mal que tu couches avec celle qui voulait te discréditer. Moi je… J'ai eu des rapports avec Billy.

En évoquant son défunt petit ami, Felicity sentit son cœur se serrer, car même si elle aimait toujours Oliver quand elle était avec Billy Malone, ce dernier était mort à cause d'elle. Oliver voyant la mine triste de Felicity, là prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou.

\- Désolé de te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

 _Caressant sa joue_ \- Ne t'en fait pas, ça va. Du moment que… Tu es toujours là à mes côtés.

\- Bon dites vous deux, on va déjeuner où pas.

\- Ne jamais faire attendre Speedy quand elle a les crocs.

\- Ollie, je t'ai entendue !

C'est dans des éclats de rire qu'ils quittaient la Mairie afin d'aller déjeuner tous les trois ensemble. Après avoir déjeuné tous les trois, Oliver avait repris le chemin de la Mairie tandis que Felicity et Thea avaient passé l'après-midi à faire les boutiques. En rentrant au loft en fin d'après-midi, Felicity fut ravie de découvrir le colis qu'elle attendait dans la boîte et s'excusa auprès de Thea en montant à l'étage pour redescendre une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard. Thea qui pensait que c'était de la lingerie sexy et se rappelant ce qu'elle et John, avaient surpris dans le Bunker ne chercha pas à savoir quoi que se soit. Oliver arriva au loft après avoir terminé de finaliser le projet de rénovation de l'orphelinat. La soirée se passait dans une ambiance bon enfant, Oliver était content de pouvoir passé une soirée tranquille avec Felicity et Thea sans qu'un fou menace leur vie.

\- Alors Ollie, maintenant que Chase est emprisonné sur cette île de malheur, que comptes-tu faire ?

\- J'ai l'impression de faire un saut de deux mois dans le passé lors de mon anniversaire !

\- Ce pauvre Curtis s'en souvient encore d'ailleurs !

À ce souvenir, les filles éclataient de rire devant l'air dépité d'Oliver qui regarda Felicity.

\- Je croyais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave et qu'une fois de plus par ma faute, tu étais en grave danger !

Felicity mit sa main sur la sienne et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Bon et sinon, des nouvelles des autres ? _Demanda Thea_

\- John est parti faire du camping sauvage avec J.J pour lui apprendre à pêcher. Lyla est avec eux me semble-t-il ! Rene est avec sa fille, Dinah a pris quelques jours de repos et Curtis est je ne sais pas où.

\- Et toi Ollie, que comptes-tu faire à présent que le calme est revenu ? À part te racheter des chaussettes ! _Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres_

\- J'ai pas mal de boulot à la Mairie et…

\- Je ne parlais pas de cela !

\- Vivre au jour le jour, voir mon fils et laisser Green Arrow de côté !

\- Et toi Felicity ?

\- Essayer de trouver du boulot, vu que même si je reste la patronne de Palmer Tech, je n'ai plus accès au bâtiment !

\- Oliver tu ne m'avais pas parlé que tu avais besoin d'une assistante ?

\- C'est vrai que j'ai pas mal de boulot mais…

\- Elle pourrait être conseillère à ma place !

\- Mais je n'ai pas les compétences requises pour…

\- Felicity arrête, tu es passé d'employée du service informatique de Queen Consolidated à CEO, donc tu as toutes les qualités requises pour.

\- Mais Thea, ce poste est le tient !

\- Plus maintenant.

\- Mais tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Déjà retrouvé Roy et après je verrais. Reprendre un club peut-être ! Qu'en penses-tu Ollie ?

\- Si Felicity est d'accord, il n'y a aucun souci et puis on a toujours fait une bonne équipe non ?

Il avait dit ses derniers mots en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- OK, mais laissez-moi le temps d'y réfléchir !

Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien, mais fatiguée, Thea partit la première remerciant Felicity pour la journée et pour la soirée. Oliver aida Felicity à ranger et décida de prendre congé lui aussi. Parce oui, même si le couple s'était remis ensemble, ils ne voulaient pas aller trop vite, même s'ils avaient déjà fait l'amour plusieurs fois.

\- Bon, je vais y aller aussi Felicity, merci pour cette soirée.

\- Oliver ! Attends-je…

Oliver vit que Felicity était hésitante et s'approcha alors d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je…

Voyant qu'elle était mal à l'aise, Oliver sourit en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu peux tout le dire tu sais !

Felicity prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et se lança.

\- Tu veux bien m'attendre deux minutes !

Avant que Oliver n'ait le temps de lui répondre, Felicity disparut à l'étage avant de redescendre à peine une minute après. Oliver l'interrogea du regard et vit que Felicity après un profond soupire lui tendit un petit paquet. Oliver fut surpris ne s'attendait pas à un cadeau de sa part, même s'ils s'étaient remis en couple. Il prit le paquet qu'elle lui tendit, l'embrassant sur la joue pour le remercier avant de l'ouvrir. Le contenu le surprit et le sourire aux lèvres lui dit.

\- Tu sais, je sais que j'ai besoin de chaussette mais, la taille est un peu trop petite pour moi.

Il vit alors Felicity légèrement rougir et fuir son regard. Ne comprenant pas trop, puis reporta son attention sur le contenu de la boîte avant de le sortir. Puis tout s'assembla enfin et avec un sourire aux lèvres il lui demanda confirmation.

\- Tu es enceinte ?

Felicity hocha la tête en guise de réponse, puis sentit les lèvres d'Oliver sur les siennes.

\- Depuis quand ? Je veux dire tu es enceinte de combien ?

\- Environ deux mois.

À cet instant, Oliver comprit qu'il avait conçu cet enfant le soir même de leur victoire. Il était heureux et comblé quand la voix le Felicity résonnait à nouveau.

\- Tu sais je… On n'est pas obligé ! Je veux dire, c'est moi qui aie dit que je ne voulais pas que les choses aillent trop vite entre nous et je… Je ne te demanderais rien je…

Mais une fois de plus, Felicity fut interrompu par les lèvres d'Oliver sur les siennes, s'ensuivit d'un baiser intense, si bien que le manque de souffle les séparés. Oliver posa le précieux paquet sur le canapé avant de prendre la future maman dans ses bras.

\- Il faut être deux pour faire un enfant n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Mais…

\- Felicity, je sais que l'on avait dit que l'on irait doucement et que cette seconde chance je voulais la chérir plus que tout mais, sache que je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Tu es la femme de ma vie et je ne me vois pas vivre avec une femme que toi. Alors oui, _Posant sa main sur son ventre encore plat_ ce petit bout de chou arrive peut-être plus tôt que prévue, mais, je sais que tu l'aimes déjà. Et tu sais quoi, moi aussi, je vous aime tous les deux !

Oliver s'écartait de la jeune femme et alla prendre quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste avant de revenir vers Felicity.

\- Tu sais, ces deux mois m'ont fait réfléchir. Même s'il n'y a que nos proches qui soient au courant, je suis heureux que toi et moi soyons de nouveau ensemble. Et j'ai pris une décision dont je voulais te faire part en t'invitant à venir au Pacific Crest Trail avec moi ce week-end.

 _Ayant peur soudainement_ \- Quelle décision ?

Oliver lui fit un sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'a, elle, et mit un genou à terre surprenant la jeune femme qui ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Felicity Meghan Smoak, accepteriez-vous de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, en acceptant pour la seconde fois de m'épouser.

 _Les larmes aux yeu_ x - Oui je le veux !

Le sourire aux lèvres, Oliver glissa pour la seconde fois la bague qui appartenait à sa mère au doigt de sa fiancée avant de se redresser et de serrer son amour dans ses bras, scellant par un tendre baiser cette nouvelle demande.

Cette nuit-là, Oliver la passa au loft et pas dans la chambre d'ami, mais bel et bien dans le lit de sa fiancée où ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre une bonne partie de la nuit, fêtant à la fois leur futur mariage et la venue de leur futur enfant.

Felicity apprit a Oliver le lendemain qu'elle acceptait sa proposition de travailler à ses côtés à la Mairie ce qui le rendit fou de joie de l'avoir de nouveau près de lui que se soit dans la vie privée et professionnelle. Thea et les autres membres de l'équipe furent ravis de savoir que le couple était de nouveau fiancé et qu'ils attendaient un heureux événement.

Seulement, le dit heureux événement surprit le jeune couple qui ne s'attendait pas à cela. En effet, lors d'une visite chez son gynécologue lors de son quatrième mois de grossesse, elle apprit qu'elle n'allait pas avoir un, mais deux bébés, des faux jumeaux, un garçon et une fille ce qui malgré la peur, combla le futur papa et la future maman. Le mariage eut lieu quelques semaines plus tard et c'est devant un petit comité, que le couple se dit enfin oui.

Bien entendu, Oliver avait décidé de réduire ses activités de Green Arrow afin de se consacrer à sa femme et à ses enfants, mais de temps à autre, Star City pouvait compter sur leur Justicier et son équipe pour protéger leur ville. Même si Black Siren était toujours en liberté ainsi que Vigilante qui avait cessé de faire parler de lui durant un moment et qu'ils étaient prêts à tout pour faire tomber Green Arrow, ce dernier pourrait compter sur son équipe pour être victorieux.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Et voilà c'est la fin de cet OS, qui m'est venu en tête après avoir vu l'épisode 5.22, il devait arriver hier, mais j'étais sur Paris et ce fut une bonne chose, vu que j'ai rajouté un petit moment suite à une photo du 5.23.**

 **La semaine prochaine, je vous ferai certainement un petit OS suite au 5.23 (où pas, tout dépend de la fin que l'on aura), après je rependrais la publication de mes deux Fics en cours « Un Ange parmi les Démons » & « Mission Difficile » vu que Arrow ne reprendra pas avant Octobre.**

 **Ensuite, sachez que j'ai une autre fic en prévision, qui sera totalement hors sujet à l'univers de Arrow, mais dans laquelle on retrouvera certains personnages et le Olicity. Et si ça vous intéresse de, les lires, sachez que j'ai trois OS (dont un écrit à plus de la moitié) sur le Stemily ainsi que plusieurs fics sur la série Largo Winch dont un crossover avec Arrow.**

 **Donc voilà ^_^**

 **Merci par avance pour vos Reviews.**

 **See you again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XXX**


End file.
